dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan (Goku Variant)
Long have you trained with the super saiyan form, mastering its powers and testing its limits. From these tests you have seen that the form is only the first stepping stone on the path to power. Through mastery of the first, you believe you can achieve the rest of the super saiyan forms. Only Saiyans possessing the super saiyan feat, and with access to the super saiyan form, may take this path. Path Features: Mastery (Level 21): You have mastered the Super Saiyan form, bringing out it's true power. Choose one power below. Once you've chosen, you can not switch. Full-Power Super Saiyan Your will has tamed the beast At-Will ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: You gain a +2 transformation bonus, the hit points of a character two levels higher than you, and a +2 to movement. The start of every other combat round reduces your stamina by 1. Non combat rounds no longer count against this limit, but you also do not have your transbonus to rolls outside combat. Special: This ability replaces your normal Super Saiyan power. The duration of this power can not be increased. Ultra Super Saiyan You take the first step to surpassing a super saiyan Encounter ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: Spend a power surge to enable activation. You gain a +3 transformation bonus. While Transformed you lose 1 speed, but gain +1 strength, the hit points of a character 3 levels higher than you, and your melee damage dice increases by 1. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 1. Special: This can be performed as a Minor action if used while in super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 (Level 25): You have found out how to surpass the super saiyan form, attaining an even more powerful form. Ascending to this form from super saiyan is a standard action, it is otherwise a full round action. Super Saiyan 2 You become a saiyan who has ascended passed a super saiyan. Encounter ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend 4 power surges to enable activation. You gain a transformation bonus of +5, the hit points of a character 4 levels above you, and your movement also increases by 4. Momentum cost for actions is reduced by 1. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 2. Special: This can be performed as a standard action if you use it while in super saiyan form. Super Saiyan 3 (Level 29): You reach the peak of the Super Saiyan forms. Ascending to this form from super saiyan 2 is a standard action, it is otherwise a full round action. Super Saiyan 3 You ascend to the peak of the Super Saiyan forms Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend 8 power surges to enable activation. You gain a transformation bonus of +8, the hit points of a character 6 levels higher than you, and a +6 movement speed bonus. Momentum costs for actions are reduced by 1, and at the start of each round you generate an additional ki. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 3. If you become fatigued in a day where you had used super saiyan 3, you can not use any other transformations until you've rested for 8 uninterrupted hours or take a senzu bean. Special: This can be performed as a standard action if you use it while in super saiyan form or higher. Level 21 At-Will powers Raging Kamehameha You charge and fire a kamehameha from one hand. At-Will ✦ Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage. If your tenacity is higher than the foes resolve, you regain tier hit points. SPECIAL: Once per day, when bloodied, you may fire this attack at the creature who bloodied you as an immediate Re-action. Meteor Hook You slam a hard right into your opponent, knocking them backwards. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + Strength damage, and your opponent is knocked back Strength squares. Aura Shock You vent the bio-electric energy of your aura at an enemy At-Will ✦ Ki, Lightning Standard Action close burst 2 Special: This attack can only be used in Super saiyan 2 or higher Target: all creatures in burst Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your Tenacity Level 21 Encounter powers: Super Meteor Combo You slam a fist into an opponents gut before jumping straight up and coming down with a hammer blow Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + Strength damage, and your opponent is dazed for three rounds. If your speed is higher than the opponents, make a second attack Secondary target: Same as Primary Secondary attack: Strength +2 vs Repulse Hit: 3p + strength damage and the foe is knocked prone. Shockwave Fist A punch that creates a powerful shockwave Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Ranged 6 Target: One creature Attack: Strength + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Super saiyan level + strength damage and push the foe 5+tier + super saiyan level squares back Level 24 Utility powers “TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!” You power up to your next form Daily ✦ Shout, Transformation Standard Action Personal Effect: You are able to transform to your highest super saiyan form, even if you're out of rounds / have used your transformation for the day. This lasts a number of rounds equal to your tenacity. When it wears off, you're fatigued for 1d6+10 rounds. If you were already fatigued from super saiyan use, you instead fall unconscious and suffer body x tier damage. If used to enter the god forms, this ability lasts half as long and fatigues for 1.5 times the normal duration. If used to re-enter super saiyan god super saiyan, you suffer double damage in addition to these effects. Reflecting Hammer Blow You throw your hands together, slamming them into an oncoming ki attack and sending it back at the user. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack on you Effect: You hammer the attack back at an enemy, suffering no damage. If the attack roll would surpass the foes defense instead of yours, they are struck by their own power. This power can not be used against Ultimates, bursts, or area attacks. level 26 Daily powers Desperation Storm You fire off a barrage of ki blasts, hoping to inflict some damage Daily ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Blast 5 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: 5k + tenacity damage. For every 25% of your hitpoints you've lost, this attack deals an additional tenacity damage. If you've lost half of your health or more, this attack crits on an 18. If you're lost 75% or more HP, this attack ignores DR from armor. Power Crusher You hurl four blasts at an enemy, two of them coming from the bottom, two coming from the top.... Daily ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Range 15 Target: One creature Attack: Intelligence + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: The opponent begins to get crushed, suffering 4k every round. Each round they get a save. If this attack is active for instinct, they are automatically crushed to death. This attack can not be deflected or reflected Level 30 Ultimate power Ultra Kamehameha Your Kamehameha is naturally taken to the next level by your super saiyan form Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide Beam 20 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity + Super saiyan level vs Reaction Hit: 7k + Super saiyan level + spirit damage. If this attack bloodies the foe, your Transformation Limit is increasedy by your Tenacity. Charge: For every round of super saiyan expended, This attack deals an additional damage and has a +1 to hit. For 5 rounds, this attack ignores DR from armor. For 10, it deals it's full damage to equipment. Miss: 3k + 35 + super saiyan level damage, and your Transformation Limit is reduced by 2+Tier.